Embodiments of the present invention relate to Database Management Systems (DBMSs) and, more specifically, to dynamically adding custom data definition language (DDL) syntax to a DBMS.
A DDL is a language for defining data structures, such as database schemas, in a DBMS. For example, DDL commands can include commands to create and drop (i.e., remove) database components, along with specifying constraints for those commands. A DDL syntax is the syntax in which a DDL is expressed.
For most DBMSs, the only way to generate a data definition for a DBMS is through the DBMS's associated DDL syntax. While DBMSs may overlap in their support of subsets of DDL syntax, it is unlikely that two distinct DBMSs support the exact same DDL syntax.